


Christmas Tree

by touchallthebutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchallthebutts/pseuds/touchallthebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: They get a proper christmas tree in the bunker, and all the boys decorate it, Sam and Cas openly loving it while Dean begrudgingly does so too. They let Cas put the star/angel on the top, and as they stand in the glow of the lights, Cas takes Dean's hand. Sam notices out of the corner of his eye and smiles, but doesn't say anything when he sees Dean's own secret smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somuchforbaggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! :)


End file.
